


Slave: Historia de dominacion

by Toki_Todoroki_999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Diapers, Discipline, Forced Nudity, Incest, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki_Todoroki_999/pseuds/Toki_Todoroki_999
Summary: En este mundo se dividen la población en dos clases Amos y Esclavos, donde  tu personalidad definirá que destino te toca.A través de cortos relatos conoceremos las historias de El amo Arturo, el Rancho Amarok y sus Habitantes  y el mundo en donde te aseguro no quieres Vivir





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> En el Rancho Amarok el amo Arturo presentara su nuevas adquisiciones nada mas ni nada menos que los Hermanos Posey.

Debes Saber las reglas de este mundo 

Solo existen dos clases Sociales  
Amos:  
Son la población general, civiles que pueden tener una vida normal y trabajos que quieren pueden acceder a ser dueños de la vida de otras personas la clase social los esclavos.  
Esclavos:  
Son la moyoria de la gente se le despoja nombre y de la casi todos de derechos están a disposición de los amos para todos los deseos y caprichos de sus amos 

Cuando cumples 15 años en apogeo de tu juventud eres obligado a hacer una prueba que decidirá como sera tu forma de vida.

Después de saber que tu clase social si eres un Amo te permitirán seguir tu vida normal y tus estudios; Pero si como la mayoría resultas ser esclavo te llevaran a "una escuela especial" entre de 3 a 5 años en donde te adaptaran para tu nueva vida de servidumbre al instalarte una serie de chip´s en la cabeza y el cuerpo que te obligaran a obedecer la ordenes de tu amo ademas de enseñarte labores domesticas.

Esta es el modo de vida de este mundo. 

Aquí conocerás la vida de Arturo un joven amo de origen latino y su rancho lleno de esclavos a su servicio.


	2. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 1:  
> El despertar de Arturo y como es su mañana en su Rancho

_En la habitación principal de la reincidencia Doom el Amo de la casa sera pronto levantado aunque todos los demás habitantes (Esclavos) ya sean levantado al menos 2 horas antes. su despertar es casi una Rutina bizarra para nuestro parecer._

Sonando su Silbato dos hombres mayores de 40 años entran a la habitación ellos están completamente desnudos exceptuando un "Calzón de castidad masculino" y un tapón en trasero del cual en el extremo sale la insignia del Rancho.

Ellos retiran las mantas de la cama y inmediatamente se ponen a lamer los pies de su amos, una vez que el amo Decide que terminen con su tarea Arturo golpea levemente la barbilla de uno de ellos, el cual se pone de rodillas y abre la boca mientras el segundo se levanta y se apresura a ponerle la bata su señor.

Arturo dirige su orina a la boca de su esclavo para que este sirva de urinario sin que este pueda hacer algo al respecto, una ves que Arturo ha terminado con sus necesidad matutina procederá prepararse para el gran día mientras que los dos esclavos limpian cualquier residuo de orina del suelo con sus lenguas.

 **ARTURO**.

-Hugh !Ven¡-  Ordena el Amo y el hombre de pelo café gatea hasta estar cerca del amo -prepara el baño- el esclavo gatea a dirección de la puerta contoneando su redondo trasero  mientras  Arturo admira el tapón en el- **mi mascotita pronto tendrás mas amigos con quien jugar-** piensa Arturo

-Gerard, tu prepara la comida y lleva mi Tablet al comedor en cuanto termines de limpiar- le indica al ultimo esclavo que sigue lamiendo el suelo.

Una vez en el baño Hugh Jackman esta de pie alado de la cabina de la ducha con las manos detrás de su cabello y cabeza gacha en señal de sumisión.

\- Mi perrita como me has servido bien, aun recuerdo cuando  los encontré a los dos en en ese mercado hace 5 años los encontré cuando yo tenia 22 y ustedes ya rondaban los 40 años, años menos años mas ya casi nadie quiere esclavos viejos pero ustedes eran únicos un australiano y un escocés,  ya han sido "Domados" recuerdo como tenían la palabra "SLAVE" en el trasero marcada a fuego y marcas de latigazos en la espalda tuve que pagar operaciones para eliminar las cicatrices y los puse en formas-  a su mente vienen su recuerdo de ellos en el gimnasio de la casa  viéndolos ejercitar desnudos sudados y peludos- ahora esos cuerpos fornidos me pertenecen por eso les tengo prohibidos usar ropa y salir de la casa solo son míos- **ni siquiera pueden jugar entre ellos-** pensó  tocando la Jaula en el pene de su esclavo y jalando para ver la cara de dolor de Hugh- ve al patio de atrás con Gerard y hagan sus necesidades, lávense con la manguera y espérenme en el comedor- ordena y entra en la regadera para bañarse-

Hoy sera un importante día al anochecer el sera anfitrión de un evento especial, un evento en el que el presentara su nueva adquisición un regalo casi legendario que tendrá a su disposición que le permitirá demostrar que aunque joven (27 años) es un amos  digno de los estándares de la época.

**Mientras**

_En los terrenos de la propiedad los demás esclavos  comienzan sus funciones._

Los Betas  se preparan para trabajar el campo y el ganado vestidos de sombrero, botas, guantes y un  coqueto pañal para trabajar sin para y un recordatorio de su estado de esclavitud.

Los Gamma preparan la comida y  limpian las "habitaciones" una bodega grande en la que solo hay con hamacas y cajas de cartón y unos sanitarios y su dotación de pañales aceite y talco, también deben limpiar unas regadera al aire libre para que todos vean a sus propiedades limpiándose antes y después de su jornada finalmente atender un comedor techado en el patio para todos. Ellos solo visten una _subligaria_ y unas sandalias que siempre deben estar limpias se me olvidaba el típico collar con un anillo para la correa.

Los Delta las mascotas del rancho ellos solo llevan un collar de perro, un anillo en su escroto y dependiendo de las indicaciones de su amo un tapón anal con temática animal que les da pie a comportarse como ese animal durante todo el día, ellos deben lamer las axilas sudadas de los Betas antes de que ellos se duchen ,limpiar los penes y testículos sucios de orina antes de cambiarles el pañal a los Betas y recibir 30 minutos de nalgadas diarias de los Gama solo por capricho de Arturo.

 todos saben su lugar des de que llegaron a el Amarok por orden de  el mismo Arturo su amo y Señor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domar: En este mundo es aplicar un tipo de droga a un esclavo por medio de un dispositivo qe lo deja semiconsciente como un "sombie" que le permite ser mas "Manejable" para su amo. (Es corregible y no parece dejar efectos secundarios a largo plazo)  
> Subligaria es era una clase de ropa interior usada por los antiguos romanos . Puede venir en forma de un par de pantalones cortos , o en forma de un taparrabos simple alrededor de la parte inferior del cuerpo.


	3. Esclavos y Legendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pronto veremos la gran celebración y unos invitado llamativos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gustaría esa vida

**Esclavo**

Que es un esclavo aquí, como ya deben saber  el 31 de Diciembre de el año donde cumples 15 años y "repruebas" tu examen de libertad, Eres escoltado a tu casa donde  pasaras a despedirte de tu vieja vida y dejar todas tus cosas, quedando completamente desnudo. Tus padres se despiden de ti en algunos caso y otras  veces (en la mayoría) solo les reclaman por fallarles y avergonzar a su familia.

Pasas a ser recogido a un vehículo junto con los demás personas del mismo sexo que reprobaron, para ser llevados a la escuela de Esclavitud, hay eres expuesto desnudo con un grupo de aproximadamente 200 a 300 de otros reprobados para recibir la bienvenida de tus nuevos tutores que te darán un discurso de como sera tu vida ahora:

_Pequeñas perritas (lo dicen sin importar el sexo del grupo) permitirnos darle la bienvenida a su nueva vida, ahora pertenecen a la ciudad, quienes los han traído aquí para que entrenemos su traseros para que sean perfectos para sus amos_

_Para comenzar deben entender sus cuerpos les pertenecen son algo menos que mascotas que hablan, entre mas rápido lo comprendan sera mas fácil sobrellevarlos, en estos  años sus cuerpos pasaran a temer unas modificaciones para prepararlos, se les insertaran una serie de dispositivos en sus cuerpos que les darán impuso eléctricos para que obedezcan las voces de sus amos el tratamiento tarda  varios años por lo que mientras se termina  serán adiestrados en varias "funciones" que le serán  útiles a en su nueva vida._

Para calmar a los jóvenes antes de la prueba se les hace creer que en esta escuela solo se enseñan labores domesticas y oficios de mantenimiento, lo cual queda muy pero muy lejos de la realidad.

Los miembros de  la "escuela", les enseñaran a ser esclavos sexuales pero no te preocupes la virginidad de tu culo esta asegurada pero con la fachada del hospital podrán lastimarte y si estas muy herido pueden curarte sin que se hagan preguntas.

A qui pasaras de 3 a 5 años "educándote", también  aprovechando tu estancia seras filmado, fotografiado y expuesto para un catalogo en linea para que seas ofrecido una vez que estes listo para la venta, aquí podrás ser apartado para pases a ser propiedad de un amo.

Se sabe que los tus ex-compañeros de escuela generalmente te apartan para que cuando sena mayores de edad puedan comprarte y les sirvas, es común ver a los que fueron miembros de el equipo de la escuela incluso al mismo capitán o al que fue el que obtuvo el papel principal de la obra escolar siendo paseado como perro o desnudo por el chico que los envidiaba en su vida escolar como también al payaso de la clase siendo  humillado al servir sexualmente  en publico al objetivo de sus bromas en sus años escolares o a los secuaces del bravucon de la escuela siendo azotados en sus brillantes y rojos traseros en algún parque  solo por diversión de la victima de su bulling.

Debes saber que hay limites en lo que un amo puede hacerle o obligar a un esclavo:

Los amos solo pueden tener esclavos de su mismo sexo, esto para evitar embarazos de esclavos o abortos; Solo puedes tener servicios de un esclavo de diferente sexo si haces un trato anticipado con su dueños y no de otra forma ya que si violas a un esclavo de otro amos eres penado fuerte mente y puedes perder gran parte de tus bienes ademas que cualquier descendencia concebido por esa unión se entrega inmediatamente al gobierno para enviarse a un orfanato hasta su examen de Libertad, su manutención dependerá del agresor.

También no puedes ordenar que tu esclavo se suicide, asesinarlo o casar su muerte por un descuido, dado que sus orígenes son de amos se estableció que como manera de evitar venganzas por la muerte de un hijo convertido en esclavo se prohibitivo causar su muerte por cualquier razón por lo que adquirir a un esclavo es siempre similar a comprar una mascota tienes que encargarte de alimentarlos, cuidar su su salud ya que si un esclavo muere por tu causa sera sentenciado irremediablemente a muerte.

Otra manera de convertirte en esclavo es simplemente haber cometido crímenes sin causar muerte (la cual causa pena capital), por lo que eres condenado a ser esclavo de tu victima o si ella lo desea  eres puesto ala venta.

Los esclavos se pueden adquirir comprándolos, regalandolos o intercambiarlos pero no puedes tomar un esclavo que pertenece a otra persona ya que como se menciona arriba esto puede condenarte a convertirte en uno.

* * *

Leyenda 

Hace años nadie había logrado escapar de este destino ni mucho menos del instituto, pero alguien lo logro un acto que es considerado casi legendario un joven de 15 años de origen latino pocos saben como lo logro pero ese acto ha marcado no solo a la sociedad si no también a su familia, El joven ahora un hombre perteneciente ala Familia Posey su nombre es Derek Posey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Fin se inspiro en "Teen Wolf Dark Slave AU Series "


	4. La Fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparativos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin veremos el evento principal

En la Mansión

Arturo esta terminando de tomar un refrigerio  en el comedor mientras revisaba los pendientes de la fiesta, debajo de la mesa esta Gerard de rodillas desnudo calentadole la verga a su amo con su boca, intentando en vano ocultar sus gemidos por la asfixia que le causaba en momentos el miembro en su boca, lo cual causaba que recibiera un golpe firme en las nalgas por su error de parte de Jakcman, con una cuchara de madera y por lo que se podía ver ya llevaba muchos errores.

-¡Hugh, llama a Luke! quiero  saber como están mis invitados de honor-Ordena Arturo al otro esclavo el cual enseguida se pone en marcha a obedecer,  al momento que pasa rumbo a la salida Arturo no pierde la oportunidad de dar un fuerte pellizco en la nalga derecha de Jackman dejándole un marca roja en el glúteo y un gemido fuerte sale de Hugh, lo cual causa risa a Arturo.

El silencio casi domino la habitación en la que se encontraban solo interrumpido por los quejidos lastimeros provenientes de Gerard, dado que su compañero le había dejado muy maltrato su trasero y le causaba dolor cada ves que sus pies rozaban sus redondos globos carnoso, poco a poco se perdió en sus recuerdo.

_Cuando compro a Luke, el esclavo ya llevaba casi una década de su vida en esclavitud y según  su archivo había pasado por varios dueños ya que el pertenecía ala misma generación de el infame Derek Posey..._

_Esta Generación, había recibido una mala fama inmerecida, se creía que sus chips estaban defectuoso o tenían graves problemas mentales, por lo que muy pocas personas los compraron, y los que lo compraban después de haberlos privados, los revendían  o regalaban a conocidos._

_Arturo lo había encontrado limpiando baños en un tienda comercial, estaba vestido solo con un mandil con bolsas para los productos de limpieza,  una de sus funciones ya que la otra era de servir de urinario o de escusado para los clientes, tenia fuertes marcas de latigazos en la espalda  y en las nalgas marcas de vara, debe admitir que le produjo una gran tristeza verlo en ese estado, no dudo ir con el dueño del comercio y ofreció comprarlo, lo cual fue un echo fácil ya que con la fama que le precede se lo dejaron aun precio muy bajo,  cual no le dio importancia, después lo llevo con un "veterinario" para que lo revisaran ya que no quería que enfermara o desmayará en el camino de regreso, Los médicos informaron que aparte de una leve intoxicación por su "ultima dieta" y algunas fracturas mal curadas el esclavo estaba en buen estado. Arturo sometió a su nueva propiedad a un lavado intestinal un enema y lo dejo en recuperación una semana para regresar a su rancho._

_Sus primera semana en el Rancho Luke se la paso en trabajos menores de limpieza para facilitar su recuperación,  durante ese tiempo_

_Luke se mantuvo siempre en silencio, y respondía solo con señas de la cabeza, a su primera impresión se pregunto si le habían operado las cuerdas bucales o algo por el estilo esas operación son muy comunes los días de hoy, pero cuando le pidió que hablara este contesto con un seco- Si Señor , en que servirle-_

_Poco después intento interrogarlo sobre el escape de el legendario Derek Posey pero el solo entraba en un ataque de pánico y quedaba en desmallado. Este evento se repitió varias veces por lo que el el mismo con sus habilidades de programación logro descubrir que le insertaron un tipo de Troyano que le invalidaba hablar del tema._

_Después de una larga sección para retirar el programa dejo  tranquilos Luke, en fondo siempre se a preguntado si la mala fama de esa generación no sera por ese  virus que tienen en el chip y por eso recibió tan cruel trato de sus amos anteriores._

_Observándolo recostado inconsciente en la habitación  planeo cual serian sus siguientes paso el problema con Arturo es que una vez que decide algo no parara  hasta lograrlo e de hay lo que lo convirtió en Amo en vez de esclavo..._

_Pero ahora tenia un objetivo que tenia que obtener para demostrar su Rango y ese era poder apoderarse de el una leyenda viviente._

_Por lo que no dudo en despertar a  Luke después de un rato el,  Cando Luke esta consciente se  apresura a ponerse de rodilla con la cabeza en el suelo enfrente de los pies de su amo._

_-Luke quiero que me me informes que me digas todo lo que sabes de  de Derek Posey-_

_Luke abre los ojos completamente y se queda paralizado por unos instantes pero se sorprende mas cuando no pasa nada_

_-Luke estoy esperando- ordeno con voz firmes_

_-mmm... yo vi como escapo esa noche de la escuela-  susurro el esclavo mientras levantaba  la vista a dirección de su amo el cual no pudo reprimir sus sorpresa._

_-!En serio¡ continua- comento controlando el tono de su voz._

_\- ambos estábamos en el mismo transporte hacia la academia el se sentó casi enfrente de mi parecía nervioso e incomodo pero no mas que los otros o eso creí-_

_una vez que nos sacaron a la explanada pude ver de reojo su trasero y note que tenia algo entre las nalgas... me quede callado pero poco después de  que el director terminara su discurso varios  chicos comenzaron a llorar y los guardias los obligaban a callar en ese momento vi como Derek sacaba algo de entre las nalgas y se lo lleva ala boca.. puedo jurar que me vio cuando lo hizo pero no dijo nada- el desvió el rostro en ese momento parecía que en su cabeza pasaba la escena - fingió llorar como los otros  y fue llevado a dentro del recinto- el miro a su amos  y como si fuera difícil de decir- continuo Amo debe saber que para mantener el control de tantos jóvenes que los pasillos a partir de la sala emiten un tipo de gas adormecedor que no mantiene  "dóciles"-frunció el ceño al recordarlo- nos llevaron a un patio interno con grandes paredes  blancas y del tejado había unos aspersores que liberaron agua helada para bañarnos a todos  debe casi eramos mas de 40 persona en esa habitación- cuando termino casi al anochecer nos repartieron en las habitaciones 2 por persona en cubículos de no mas de 2 metros cuadrados- ríe un poco al recordarlo-Me toco con el con Derek hay supe que lo ocultaba era un medicamento... algo que le permitió reprimir el efecto del gas por lo que estaba en su 5 sentidos-  también tenia una ganzúa que ocupo para abrir la puerta- se quedo pensado-le pedí... le pedí que me llevara con el ... pero el solo se fue...me dejo hay solo...-se puso a llorar al recodar ese amargo recuerdo - después todos nos gritaron y golpearon culpándose los unos a los otros por dejarlo escapar, lo que recuerdo es que los guardias tenían poca vigilancia ya que estaban acostumbrados a que no  había altercados por el gas- sonrió un poco al recordarlo- al salir de la escuela  me entere  por rumores de esclavos que el ya había contactado por anticipado con grupos que están a favor de la liberación de esclavos y por eso tenían todo prepara para sacarlo al chico del país- termino de decir._

_Me quede callado después y le dije que se retirara a mi cuarto y esperara boca abajo_

_**Me llega otro recuerdo** _

_Al parecer al liberarlo de ese virus  Luke pareció un poco mas sociable y trabajado no tarde mucho en enviarlo a trabajar en los campos y por su gran fuerza y devoción por su trabajo le di el puesto de capataz beta. siempre lo miraba de lejos trabajando junto con los demás  sudando   con su sombrero  y siempre me causo risa verlo así tan varonil y con un pañal amarillo con dibujos de patio_

_\- Ese día  quería presentarle  mis nuevas compras  que adquirir ese día por lo que lo llame y lo lleve al vestíbulo hay nos esperaban dos esclavos  recién comprados fue una orden especial a la vez que una prueba par mis nuevos contactos en el mercado y mis investigadores, estaban desnudos amarados de pies y manos  pero de pie lo que les dificultaba mantener el equilibrio, tenían según su información 28 años y el otro  22  ambos eran de complexión fornida pelo claro y caucásicos firmes brazos y piernas y un suculento torsos con músculos definidos, Luke quedo pálido de la sorpresa el los reconoció  al instante solo atino a decir._

_Hermanos- Chris y Liam son... ustedes.. no lo puedo creer..._

_si hubiera podido los hubiera abrazado pero se mantuvo firme hasta esperar mi orden, yo me entretuve viéndolos hay tres hermanos que no se habían visto en mas de una decena  ya que para divertirme les había ordenado mantener los ojos cerrados y guardar silencio- por lo que ni Chris ni Liam se habían percatado que estaban alado de d sus hermano.  
_

_-Abran los ojos-_

_-Gerard y Hugh traigan lo demás- Ordena Arturo_

_Enseguida entran los esclavos de edad madura  casi desnudos cargando una colchoneta que dejan cerca de los hermanos Hemswortf  los cuales pueden adivinar los que se avecina-  
_

_Luke, Chis y Liam hace mas de  mas de 10 años que no se reúnen, !verdad¡- los mira con una sonrisa fría- ¿por que no se lo demuestran? dense un beso uno que demuestre todo el amor  que se tienen !Ahora¡-_

_Los tres se acercan lentamente hasta estar pegado y Luke toma el rostro de  de Chris con sus manos y junta sus labios con el con pasión y hambre Chris se sorprende un momento pero luego abraza a su hermano mayor, aunque es mas alto que el por lo que se agacha un poco  para aferrarlo a su cuerpo Luke - con su mano derecha preciosa el trasero de chis y con la otra mano libre acerca el rostro de Liam a ellos el cual se acerca tímidamente a su tres hermanos que lo acariciaron con sus brazos libre  para estar juntos de nuevo._

_Estaba mal era sucio pero lo necesitaban, eso ero lo que su amo quería que entendieran los reunió y no los separaría por eso mismo le darían un espectáculo que valdría la pena decidieron hacer._

 

 

  
 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se debe entender que en este universo la mayoría de las estrellas de TV, Películas y otros medios en nuestro universo generalmente terminan siendo Esclavos.

**Author's Note:**

> No olviden dejar sus Kudos


End file.
